STAR WARS Clone Wars: Trout Company
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Mace Windu assembles a small team of Clone Soldiers to liberate an important planet from Separatist Control. The one who will lead them is someone carrying the title of Jinx of the Jedi Order, Lota Lota.


**_STAR WARS Universe created by George Lucas and owned by Disney Studios._**

 ** _Fanfiction and character marked with '*' belong to Emerald Sonata_**

 ** _"Hang tight for Star Wars Episode 8. May the Force be with you."  
_ ~~Emerald Sonata**

* * *

 **==STAR WARS:==**  
 **=Trout Company=**

 **:: 01 ::**  
 **GALGETHA**  
 ** _[Opening_Theatre]_**

* * *

"The situation at Galgetha is most dire."

"Indeed it is, but our Republic Forces are stretched thin."

"There is no point in splitting up our forces in re-taking the planet. It's essentially occupied by the Seperatists."

It was the Jedi Council. The Twelve Seats of the highest authority within the Jedi Order. The main temple located on the city planet of Coruscant was the living beacon to every Jedi Faction that span the galaxies. Any law or changes would be made there and broadcasted among the other planetary branches in an instant. Right now, they were arguing over a simple situation that was occuring in the Outer Rim Territory. The Jedi Master by the name of Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up.

"Galgetha may not be a very politically important planet, I understand. However, should the Seperatist solidify their forces there, as their major foothold, they could easily attack us from behind while we are defending other interspatial territories."

Another Jedi Master, by the name of Plo Koon nodded in agreement."

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is right. Having the Seperatist stationed in such a vulnerable territory would be no better than to seal all the holes but one for an army of Vector Wasps to bite our skins. We should think about this."

It was the Clone War. The Battle between the Grand Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Simply put, the war effort had spread and thinned out everyone's resource to the limit. It was no longer a war of Attrition or even a show of force. It all counted on even the smallest of tactics and strategy that could instantly turn the tide of battle.

Frankly, the Jedi Order who are the Generals of the Republic - do not want the table to flip on their heads.

"Master Plo-Koon. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. We understand what you are suggesting... but as Acting Council Member in Master Kit Fisto's stead, I object."

"I too would fold my decision on sending any resources to Galgetha. It is too risky. I may be acting for Master Eeth Koth, but I know he too would support my decision."

Again, the war effort had stretched the Republic Forces very thin. Many battles waging around right now had to be personally handled, to protect the key locations from giving Separatist room for a critical counter strike. So half of the original Council Members were already out on the battlefield somewhere in the galaxy. Other than Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Plo Koon, two other well known Jedi Masters... the rest were all Jedi Masters who were nominated to speak on the behalf of those currently engaged in battle. It was that desperate.

The Rothian Master who sat in Kit Feesto's seat was trying to fit himself into the cushion. As much as he wanted to be comfortable in them, it was impossible after substituting for a week now. Even so, he pretended the fabric scratching his skin never bother him.

"Ahem. So I would like to declare a vote to make the decision final. All who agree to withhold extra force deployment or resources into the situation at Galgetha, raise your hand. Those who disagree... well, we know exactly who you are. Don't worry."

The Jedi Master named Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned. Though there were some original member of the Order he may not sit well with, they were definitely a better option than these... well... in his mind 'yahoos' among the Order who could take over the seat of important council members.

However.

"I confess. If I wasn't still recovering from the wounds of my encounter with General Greivous, I would personally lead my forces into the system. They are battle ready."

"Althought my forces have already split to defend Tarasque, Nubian Frontier, as well as patrolling around the Dantoiine System, I am able to spare a handful of men and ships."

Ki-Adi-Mundi sighed. He and Plo Koon were the only closets member currently holding the control over the Jedi Order. The other two well knowns he was not at all close, so he didn't bother to look. However, seeing the Rothian sitting in Master Kit Feesto's seat and the man Twi-Lek taking the seat of Master Eeth Koth just made everything an eyesore. He truly disliked this atmosphere.

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Plo Koon. Like we said, we understand your good intentions."

"Clearly, it's been well broadcasted for you to shrug off this matter so casually."

"We still have Republic Forces stationed at Calipo and Ooku. They are considered major strongholds so even if the Seperatist were to attack from the Gilgetha planet, they can kick them out."

"I agree with my fellow Council Member."

" **Acting** Council Member... please keep those clear in your memories."

Ki-Adi-Mundi did not say anything to retort the Twi-Lek Master Jedi. Master Plo Koon spoke up to him, the tone behind his dark gas-mask like device clearly stating his support for Ki-Adi-Mundi's annoyance.

"Please take this matter seriously. This isn't a game."

"I assure you this is definitely not a game. We are at war."

The Rothian acting for Jedi Master Kit Feesto stated those words with Authority. It's as if he was practicing to sit in Master Yoda's seat. And one good reason why the wise Yoda had not spoke up between this argument.

The war effort had stretched the Republic forces thin... so thin. Master Yoda himself and a handful of Jedi are arranging heavy defenses on key planets such as Kasshyyk, Nar Shadaa, and other planets kept in secret to prevent Seperatist Intellignece from learning. So, Ki-Adi-Mundi groaned, as quietly as he could to look like he was keeping his calm.

"Obviously, my vote is Ney."

"I, Plo Koon, follow."

"I apologize, Sir Masters... The vote is 10 to 2."

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon turned to the other two members of the original council. As if wanting to hide who they are, they kept their hood over their face. It made both Masters frown.

"Then it has been decided."

 _"How rude to start a little party without inviting me."_

The doors to the main council room were forced open. The reason was because they were slow, so painfully slow to open. Jedi Masters had to come 30 minutes early just to wait for this door to open for them. It was forced open not because the Separatist were attacking.

It's because someone used the Force to pry them apart. Like pushing open the thick curtains to bask in the sunlight.

"Greetings gentlemen. I have a proposal."

The one who entered uninvited... was an original member of the Jedi Council. The second baddest Jedi next to Yoda. Mace Windu.

"... A...aah... M...Master Windu... I-I thought you were still in Dantooine."

"Indeed. I was held up by the Separatist's new weapon, but my men made sure they won't be producing any more replicas soon... Now, about this vote, gentlemen."

Not waiting for anyone to call him out to sit at his own seat, he glared at one of the Acting Jedi Council Members.

"... Master Sella, if you please."

The woman in the thick robes quickly shuffled out of his seat. if it weren't the fact she is filling in for Shak-Ti, she would have darted out of the room. Smiles crept on Ki-Adi-Mundi's and Plo Koon's face... for a few seconds that is.

"Welcome home, Master Windu. Care to share with us your proposal?"

"Indeed, I will Master Ki-Adi-Mundi."

It was not commonplace for Council members to wink at each other, so a micro-dip of their heads was enough to exchange support between these important people. And it looked professional.

"We'll send in a Fire Team to take out the Separatist occupying Galgetha."

This caused everyone to turn to him. Even Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon. The Rothian was first to break the silence, only because he gagged too loudly.

"A...A fire team!? Y-you can't burn a planet just because it's owned by the enemy."

"Clearly, you're well versed in the military, good sir. For the others who don't know, a Fire Team is a small group of soldiers dedicated to stealth with a balance of firepower... Am I right, good sir."

"G-gu-guffa..."

"Listen closely."

Mace Windu said those words. The second baddest Jedi next to Yoda had that authority to get everyone's undivided attention.

"This won't be a vote. It will be an action. And the final results will decide the fate of Galgetha."

"... What do you mean, good friend?"

"I'll tell you Ki-Adi-Mundi... If the Fire Team succeeds, we claim Galgetha and put the final seal in the hole to keep the Vector Wasp out. Am I right, Master Plo Koon."

"Yes. Very accurate."

"If the Fire Team Fails... Well, at least we tried."

"S-so simple!?"

The Rothian caught his own breath to regain his composure. Master Windu, being a master of tactics, didn't give him the opportunity for a relief.

"If things do not go as plan, we'll launch an orbital artillery strike and glass half the planet."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Maybe using the term _'glassing'_ might have been too much."

"Y-you think!?" The Rothian Jedi straightened his robes. Trying to get his mind in the clear before he said anything dangerous himself. He couldn't shake off the bad feeling in his gut whenever he saw the wild glint in Mace Windu's eyes. "You can't bomb a planet! That goes against all sorts of regulations of war!"

"If the Seperatist use Galgetha as a base of operation, they can pretty much bomb any of our planets. They won't care about regulations or manners of war." Full silence. That was all. And Mace Windu nodded to them to confirm he wasn't joking. "I've already handpicked my team, Jedi and Clone Soldiers. They're ready for deployment. Approval or not, this mission is critical... I hope you are all with me."

"I, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and behind you, good friend."

"I, Plo Koon, give you my support as well."

In the background, the Jedi Master subbing in for Shak-Ti too raised her hand up. As she didn't dare sit in Master's Yoda's empty seat, she had been standing in the back of the room the entire time. She never once spoke up until this.

"G-..guaah...aye!?"

"Thank you, good sir. We will deploy."

"Wait! I never gave my app-approval! N-not formally! And are you to lead them!? The Fronts at Nakata Sector and the Grimlore Parameters still need your to control their black market routes and counter-intelligence! Are you going to abandon your post."

"I admit my hands are full. So I chose my disciple in my stead."

"D-Disciple!? Wh-when did you pick up a padawan? Why was I not informed!?"

"Oh he's no Padawan. He's already a Jedi Knight. I chose him."

"Who?"

"I think you know him very well. If I recall, you had a run in with that boy early this morning. Something about the aquariums in the meditation chambers erupting all over you."

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE REPUBLIC, YOU CHOSE HIM!? THAT DELINQUENT!?"

A heavy feeling sat down on everyone's gut. it made them sink deep in their seats, supporters or naysayer alike. It looks like, they knew this individual that Mace Windu was speaking of.

"Yeah. Him. Lota Lota."

"Are you daft man!? The entire Jedi Order will collapse if he joins this war! H-He'll be the very Bane of our existence! "

"Which makes him a good candidate to throw at the enemy and make him a bane to their existence. Now excuse me, I got Fire Team waiting for orders."

"G-gubbagf!"

Without even a final vote, the decision was made for everyone and the future of the Clone Wars.

* * *

"Lota, you got the green light."

"Are you serious about this?"

The new setting of this conversation wasn't far. Rather, it was in the hallway right outside of the Jedi Council Room. The door that would make Jedi Masters come 30 minutes early to wait for it to open, was closing. Surprisingly, it closes fast. As if it wanted to keep whatever dirty in the air within the hallway from getting inside the chamber.

Master Windu was facing a young man who was an oddity. First, he didn't wear the traditional Jedi robes most Knights would. More or less, it was a mismatch of Jedi-like robes with armor across his arm and body. An eyepatch was over his right eye, failing to hide a 5 inch scar slashed underneath. His eyes look dead... dead serious.

"So Lota. Ready for deployment?"

"You know I don't like leaving important things behind."

"Ha-ha. That I do know. Yes. It seems you have a very organized character despite others calling you a delinquent."

"Hmm." That boy gave an off hand sound from his throat as a way to confirm Mace Windu's thinking. "I don't need to be a psychic or Force Minder Reader to know they don't me putting my hands in this war game. I'm the last guy anyone wants to pick on their team, so how you persuade the masses, I'm not going to ask... Besides, I'm the Jinx of the Order, right?"

"No, you misheard their slurring. You're the Lynx of the Order."

"In your eyes really."

"Come now, is that any way to talk to your benefactor?"

"We just officially met 30 minutes ago."

"They don't need to know the details." Mace Windu rarely smiled. So this Jedi Knight with the eye patch should feel privileged in seeing it for his sake.

Instead, the boy with quiet shark like eyes just frowned. "... Anything I need to keep in mind."

"Have fun."

"Don't sound like I'm going on a camping trip. I refuse to add your communicator number to my trans-cell list."

"I'm serious. You perform better when you have fun."

"Hmm." That Jedi Knight gave another off hand sound, too lazy to say anything else in this situation. He kicked off the wall he was leaning against and turned about face to walk down the long and lonely halls of the Jedi Temple, hands in his pockets. "I won't be back for dinner. Don't wait up for me."

"Don't bother hesitating. I see this as a chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Order. Who knows, maybe you'll finally become popular in a good way."

"Bad record or not, I didn't agree to sign up for this junk just to show off how much of a saviour I could be next to that Skywalker guy."

"You do look like him."

"Haaaah?" The Jedi Knight made that sound of displeasure, pointing at his own eye patch and 5 inch scar over his right eye.

"In spirit."

"... Riiiiiiiiight. Give my regards to him if you run into that hero guy."

The Jedi Knight, known as Lota Lota, simply groaned and kicked himself off the wall. Turning his back on the second baddest Jedi next to Yoda, he walked away with simply hands in his pockets. It's almost like he was a delinquent walking away from a police shake down.

"Bye the way... you never told me why you accepted my offer. Could it be that you truly wish to erase the 'villain' aspect of yourself and play 'the hero'."

"Nope. I wanted to see if the girls on Galgetha actually have animal ears. That's all. Peace."

With that response, the Jedi Knight with the eyepatch walked off to prepare with a lazy wave of his hand. And Mace Windu finally cracked a small grin at his so-called 'apprentice'.

"Ha-ha-ha. You, liar."


End file.
